world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021314BeauKate
03:28 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 15:28 -- 03:28 CA: Hello Kate... 03:28 AA: Hello Beau. 03:29 CA: How goes it on the new land?... 03:29 AA: Slow. 03:29 AA: The consorts are quite hostile to us. 03:29 CA: So I've heard, sorry... 03:30 AA: I think we may have figured out how to deal with it. 03:30 CA: Oh?... 03:31 AA: Yes. 03:31 AA: Though Maenam has never used her powers yet, I think they will help us turn them. 03:31 CA: Witch of Blood, right?... 03:32 AA: Correct. 03:32 CA: Well from what I've heard from Sami and her Sprite, the witch turns their aspect in their favor... 03:33 AA: That sounds about right 03:35 CA: It's not going any better over here... 03:35 AA: What's going on? 03:35 CA: Turns out that prototypes carry over... 03:35 CA: so the imps, not only are they queens, they are also crowtantulas, knights, and super computers... 03:36 AA: Oh no. I hope something similar doesn't happen over here. 03:38 CA: Yes, they are very difficult to fight... 03:40 AA: We have yet to encounter imps here. The consorts are our main adversary, oddly enough. 03:41 CA: Hm, their are a bunch of jesters here, and they are not proving as helpful as we'd like... 03:42 AA: We have carpets... 03:42 CA: So I've heard... 03:43 AA: It was reather embarrassing figuring that out. 03:44 CA: Turns out prototyping a jester was not one of my smarter ideas... 03:45 AA: Prototypes affect consorts? 03:45 CA: No, I prototyped a jester asfter finding it on my land... 03:45 AA: ...Ah. 03:45 AA: Why? 03:47 CA: Because I needed a second prototype, so I used what I had... 03:47 AA: I see. 03:48 CA: Which reminds me, I wanted to ask you, how did you unprototype your sprite?... 03:53 AA: Something I came across when we weren't busy. 03:53 AA: I didn't mention it because I thought it was useless, but then Libby told me to use it on my sprite to free her eyes. 03:53 AA: It's called Shenanicite. 04:10 CA: I see... 04:11 AA: Don't ask me how to get it, I just found it. 04:12 CA: I'll have to do some research on the topic... 04:12 AA: Libby might know more. 04:13 CA: Perhaps... 04:14 AA: Hmmm... Beau. 04:14 CA: Yes?... 04:15 AA: If I were to ask you to use light to assist me with using time, would you be able to do it regardless of distance? 04:15 CA: I don't know, perhaps? Why, what do you need to do?... 04:16 AA: Nothing in particular yet, but I'd like to have assistance if I needed it. 04:17 CA: Well, you'd have to ask Null or Nate as well, as we had to work together to make it work... 04:18 AA: I'd sooner ask Nate. 04:18 AA: I doubt Null would work to subvert Jack. 04:19 CA: Ah, yes... 04:19 AA: But yes, good point. 04:21 CA: So how are the other members of your team?... 04:22 AA: Balish is difficult to work with, as usual. 04:22 AA: His verbal jabs tend to roll off at this point. 04:22 AA: Maenam is a bit distraught with how it's going so far, I don't think she likes being the target of an entire planet's worth of hatred. 04:41 CA: I doubt anyone would... 04:42 AA: Still, if I'm right, we have the solution in hand. 04:43 CA: I would hope so... 04:44 AA: Aside from imps, what other problems are you having? 04:44 CA: We are incredibly low on build grist... 04:45 AA: That is certainly an issue... 04:45 AA: If only there was a way to share grist... 04:46 AA: Maybe we can alchemize something to build some sort of a mechanism. 04:46 CA: Maybe there is, we will have to wait and hope... 04:47 CA: Good idea, I'll bring it up with my team when we discuss strategy... 04:47 AA: We should certainly brainstorm that very hard. 04:49 AA: We might also check our disks and see if there is any kind of a manual or something. 04:49 CA: Yes, I'll be sure to... 04:50 AA: I'm no good with computers, so I'll look into making something. 04:50 AA: Let me know what you find out. 04:51 CA: Of course... 04:51 CA: Farewell... 04:52 AA: Bye. 04:52 -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 16:52 --